Till the death do us part
by SeventhHell
Summary: Nikishino Maki spend her Sundays peacefully by playing the piano and sipping a cup of hot chocolate which soon change when Honoka get in the picture. But what will happen if they have been involved in an accident that change their lives forever. How can they live now and how can they tell the Muse. But most importantly, how can Maki get her normal life back.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Sunday for Maki, playing the grand piano after warming herself with a cup of hot chocolate were the things she considered happiness. She already did her homework and her new song that she had been composing was almost finished too. After playing a few piano pieces, she looked at her window with a cup of hot chocolate on her hand, admiring the state of peace and serenity. "What a beautiful day," she blurted that to herself as she concealed her smile by sipping her cup. Well, that beautiful day along with her time of tranquility was short-lived though, as a certain ginger-haired girl made a surprise visit.

"Please remind me, why are you here again?" Maki asked not removing her frown to her surprise visitor.

"Don't be like that Maki-chan, we're friends right?" Honoka answered, happily munching the all the cake and cookies that Maki's maid prepared earlier.

" _Well for me, friends don't come in the middle of the day asking for food._ "

"Whatever, if you've nothing to do, the door is that way" Maki twirled her hair as a sign of annoyance while pointing her free hand's index finger to the main entrance.

"Aww but i totally have a legit reason to be here." A 'reason to be here' made her slightly curious but she lowered her expectations, it was Honoka after all.

"What is it?" She asked with a stern and unamused gaze.

"Hehe so you really want to know then let me tell you." Honoka tempted her first with such a reply. Honoka's eyes glint and she stood up with crumbs falling on her face. "You see, i choose this place...as the first destination of My First Kousaka Honoka Muse Home Visit!"

"The door is still that way but if you want, you can go to the back door which is that way," Maki stated with a uninteresting tone. She knew it, she didn't even need the guidance of Nozomi's cards to distinguish that it was another one of her random antics.

"Hey i'm serious, i mean the teachers do it now and then right? So i thought it would be fun for me to do it too."

"Whatever, i don't care anymore just make it quick okay." Maki humored Honoka's shenanigans for a while. She was greatly indebted to Honoka after all.

"Thanks Watson, now to reveal the truth of this room," Honoka said with a heavy accent, imitating a certain famous detective.

"Yeah, yeah, like there's a secret room here or something." Maki retorted, silently watching Honoka as she started some sort of inspection complete with a magnifying glass and a deerstalker. " _Isn't this supposed to be a home visit so why there's an investigation going here._ " But then again, her actions was not surprising. She was Honoka after all.

Maki just sipped her mug again as she reminisced the times, why she was sincerely thankful to Honoka. It started since the day she was born, being parents of both prominent doctors her life was already decided to be a doctor. She always tried her best to meet their expectations but she was getting tired of it. What was the purpose of her studying if her future was already predetermined, its like she just lived to follow the path set by her parents. She could only find solace in front of her piano where she could free herself from the constant pressure and stress of her daily life. Because of her attitude and stature, her classmates chose to avoid her as she knew the gossiping behind her back. She was accustomed to this routine and thought it would always be like this, but ever since she joined the muse her dull and repetitive days became more and more...interesting. It was tiring for her both physically and mentally nevertheless it was something that she wouldn't change for the world.

"Maki-chan i found a secret room!" Honoka shouted.

"What!?" Maki nearly spit the hot chocolate that she drank earlier. She turned her head quickly and there was really a room more like an old looking door hidden by her family bookshelves.

"The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chances ever observes," Honoka quoted a line from that famous detective. Although she said all that, she too shared a surprise look with Maki which turned into a boastful smirk after a few seconds. "So you didn't know this, heh elementary my dear Watson."

"Don't be so full of yourself, it's just a fluke you know."

Honoka's sense of adventure tingled as she began to fiddle lightly the doorknob but for an old decrepit looking door it was securely locked. With the gentle approach didn't work, she started to forcefully pull and twist the doorknob. After a few minutes of pulling and twisting, copious sweats started to form in her body.

"Give up now, its locked for a reason you know," Maki said that although she knew that Honoka wouldn't give up so easily especially if she already put her mind into it. And like her, Maki's curiosity was piqued too. A door that was unheard from her Mama and Papa, lying there waiting to be opened but at the same time, she had a mysterious feeling that telling her to not open it at any cost. With her situation akin to the Pandora's box, the best thing to do was to not do anything. She sipped her cup again for the fourth time. Well, she had no worries, " _Like Honoka can unlock that door._ " She thought that but...

"Maki-chan, i unlocked the door!" Honoka shouted again.

"What!?" This time Maki spilled a little chocolate over her favorite coffee table. She moved closely to the door and saw it was already half open.

"Hehe i always sneak out some manjuu at our store, so i learned some basic lock picking in the process." Honoka informed the girl standing proudly again with both hands at her waist.

" _Hey that's not something to brag about._ "

"So let's go, Maki-chan," Honoka said with a bright smile. She extended a hand to Maki, which she reluctantly accepted. Her Pandora's box was already opened, time for her to know if it contained both despair and hope.

That was what Maki was thinking but unbeknownst to her, a cruel fate was about to befall her. A fate that so cruel that she would wish for a time machine just to stop herself from entering the room that day. The day that she marked as THE WORST DAY EVER.

They entered the room, dusts pervaded the air and cobwebs could be seen in their paths. But the most noticeable in this room was the absence of light. Well, they could see because of the light passing from the previous room but it only covered merely 1/16th of the area leaving the rest in pitch black. "Wow this place is so dark, good thing Eli-chan is not here hehe."

Maki had a feeling that she shouldn't be here, like something ominous was going to happen. Trusting her gut, she urged Honoka to leave quickly. "We can't see because of the darkness, let's go-"

"Oh, a light switch." Just before she could complete her sentence, a light switch conveniently appeared. Honoka quickly flicked the switch. Soon the dimness was replaced with a faint light which was enough for them to investigate the room. "Hurry there's no time to waste, the truth is waiting for us."

" _So we're really role playing Sherlock Holmes now. But most importantly, Watson is starting to theorize a conspiracy here. Why is the world always, i mean ALWAYS go in her way._ "

They went on separate ways or at least Honoka did as she was eager to start her small investigation down to the book area. Maki was left wandering on her own. She felt this place oddly familiar, like she had already been here before but no matter how hard she pried her brain, she couldn't remember a thing. On her walk, she found the room had many things to offer ranging from old books, antique glass wares and some elder looking chests. But the one that truly caught her attention was a small black box, it had a very exotic design and had the words 'do not open' on the top. She couldn't explain it but there was an enigmatic feeling that slowly drawn her to the said box. Her hands were just centimeters away from touching it when she heard a loud scream.

"Ahhh!"

Maki followed Honoka's voice with every steps filled with growing anxiety. The last thing she wanted to happen was for their play detective story became a real one. And just like she feared, she found Honoka cold, lying like some victim from a mystery drama and her only clue was the hoary photo album with a missing picture. "Honoka! What happened? Are you alright?"

"No Maki-chan, i'm dying..." Honoka mumbled weakly.

"What! No, don't go to the light or i will never forgive you, hey are you listening? Honoka! HONOKA!" Maki was on her knees as she held Honoka's hand tightly. She was shaking as she felt the powerlessness, regret and misery slowly creeping at her. She kept thinking: If only, they didn't enter this room then things would be different. If only, she hangout with the muse more, then Honoka wouldn't be here. If only, she was more honest on expressing herself perhaps she could be a better friend with Honoka. If only...

Maki's eyes were starting to well up, still holding Honoka's hand. With her seemingly last ounce of strength, Honoka took her free hand and cupped Maki's cheek. "...Don't be like that Maki-chan...i'm just dying...out of your CUTENESS. Look a picture of young you." Her almost lifeless body before became full of life as she stood with a picture of young Maki.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! Don't ever do that again!" Maki yelled. This kind of things were bad for her heart, just earlier she was feeling worried and remorse but that was soon replaced by a mixed anger and relief then became embarrassed. Embarrassed because she didn't want anyone to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. She was still sniffling when she felt Honoka's hand at the back of her head, slowly pillowing her face to Honoka's chest.

With Maki in the state of comfort, Honoka gently brushed Maki's hair and properly apologized, "I'm sorry Maki-chan, i couldn't help it. The young you was way too cute and she was smiling in the picture too."

"So..am i..not cute..now?" Maki cursed herself for muttering such a childish remark. She hated it, she hated this state of being fragile and helpless. She only hoped that her silly question would go unheard. But unfortunately, Honoka heard everything as she gently wrapped her hands on Maki waist. "Of course, you're cute. You're so cute Maki-chan." At that point, Maki was all-red, she just buried her face deeply to Honoka's chest while her hands had a hard grip on Honoka shoulders.

They continued their shameless hugging like that until Maki finally came to her senses. And the first thing that came to her mind was to push Honoka away then distanced herself. She was still blushing and breathing in a fast pace; she couldn't believe that she had done something shameless on Umi's book. " _It was all Honoka's fault, stupid Honoka._ " A few minutes later, her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal. She gave a 'don't talk about it or else' face to Honoka as she crossed her arms and did her signature pose.

"Are we done here, let's go now," Maki said back in her cold defaulted voice.

"Wait Maki-chan! I still haven't fully explore the place yet. By the way have you found something interesting?"

"Well..." Maki showed the location of the black box earlier. She figured out that this would save their time since it was the only thing that she found interesting in this room. Honoka's sense of adventure tingled again, her eyes lit as immediately tapped, shook, cracked the box randomly. But she failed to unlock it no matter what method she did. After a series of unsuccessful attempts, she turned to Maki and said, "This is weird, it says 'do not open' but there is no opening to begin with."

"So are you happy now, let's go."

"Wait, why don't you try it? I mean your way smarter than me so i bet, i will be a cinch for you, please," Honoka said with a hint of praise. She kept looking with puppy dog eyes until Maki agreed.

"Alright, alright but after this it's go time okay." Maki mentally groaned and twirled her hair again but in the end, she found herself spoiling Honoka's request. "Honestly, your so hopeless. It's too easy, all you needed to do-" The box instantly opened as soon as it touched Maki's hand. This surprised Maki and she dropped the box on floor, there was a complex piece of moving machinery ticking from the box. After the sound halted, Honoka and Maki curiously peeked at the box but a swirl of dark wind quickly spiraled around the place. The said wind kept growing stronger and stronger and soon the old shelves were starting to fall while small things were flying around the place. Their made-up detective story took a sudden turn into a horror one as Honoka and Maki quickly dashed for the exit, but just like in every cliche horror movie, it was locked shut. Maki hammered the door and twisted the doorknob with extreme panic however it didn't budge at all, Honoka's lock pick was useless either. They were trapped in a room that had a weather on its own. Maki was frightened as she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She usually calm most of the times but this phenomenon was something that couldn't be explained by logic. Honoka hugged her again but this time, it was different. She was protecting Maki at the cost of her own body while leading her in the corner. With Honoka's guidance, they sheltered themselves from a fallen shelf waiting for the storm to subside. Both of them were beaten up by those flying objects and slowly losing their consciousness. But even with the fear coursing through her, Maki still managed to say one thing. "Don't ever leave me, i'm scared."

Honoka's hug became tighter, sharing her last warmth to the girl. "I promise you, i will never leave you."

Those were the last words Maki heard before her vision turned dark.

* * *

"Arghh...worst day..ever..." Maki groaned while steadily opening her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor with a bruise around her right shoulder, slight headache and a mild pain on her left leg but aside from that everything was fine except for one thing. Honoka was pillowing her head at Maki's chest, her right hand was still grasping Maki's hand and her body was partly rested on Maki as well. She removed the clutch from Honoka's hand and gently tugged the girl. "Hey, Honoka it's over now, hey." She woke up a few minutes but still not moving an inch. Maki knew that unlike her, Honoka covered most of the damage. So when Honoka was finally able to move, she just slid her body towards Maki meeting her face to face and chest to chest.

"...Maki-chan..what is...it?" Honoka mumbled weakly.

"Are you alright? And by the way, it's touching Honoka." Maki asked with a genuine concern at the same time, pointing at their boobs. Which were already engaging in the battle for space and dominance. Surely, for Honoka she wouldn't mind it but for her, she WOULD mind it A LOT especially if her breasts were losing due to Newton's law of universal gravitation.

"...I'm fine and it's okay we're the same size anyway." Honoka's voice was getting weaker but she still gave a smile.

"Wha- how did you know that?"

"...Nozomi-chan said that she already groped you once, so she knows..." Maki remembered it. She was just at the shrine, trying her best to give Honoka the music CD when Nozomi washi washi her chest.

"That Nozomi! Wait till i get-"

"Maki-chan...i really wanted to sleep now...so if i'm a bother, just push me aside ..." After Honoka said that her eyes slowly closed and fully cushioned her body to Maki.

"Honoka, Honoka..." Maki called her name but there was no response. She snaked an arm at Honoka's back and felt blood on her fingers. It was a small wound and the condition was not critical but this wasn't a situation where she could be happy about. She wanted to apply first aid right away but she was lacking on medical materials, the door was locked and the room was a mess. So her best course of action was to let her patient rest to avoid further blood loss.

"You idiot, like i will push you aside..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Maki was staring blankly at the old ceiling without the knowledge of how many seconds, minutes or hours had passed. She just continued her staring contest while taking mental notes of Honoka's breathing and heartbeat. Well, Honoka's face was too close to her cheek while her chest part was still directly positioned to her chest. As time passed, Maki's eyes grew tired and weary but she still persisting. " _If i close my eyes now, who knows what will happen to us._ " That single thought fueled her determination to stay awake until she heard the unlocking at the door. She felt relieved and wanted to glance at the person who opened the door but her eyes were slowly meeting the darkness once again.

* * *

"..Where am..i?" Maki muttered. She heard a good music was playing and noticed that her body was lighter than before. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the vision of the old ceiling earlier was replaced with a beige colored one. Maki found herself lying again but this time in a soft bed, fully nursed with some bandages and medical ointments. Honoka was just beside her also treated in similar way however unlike her, she was still unconscious.

"Ahh so your awake now, dear." The voice came from her mother who was sipping a mug of hot chocolate while listening to classical music.

"Mama, thank you for saving us. I like to-" Maki sluggishly got up in the bed, wanting to express her gratitude but her words were cut shortly.

"Don't move yet, you're not as good as you thought."

"But why Mama? I feel light as the feather now, thanks to you of course." Maki was puzzled. She made some random arm movements and everything seemed to be fine. The pain and headache of her body that she was feeling earlier was all gone, thanks to the medical prowess of her mother.

"I'm not lying dear, you opened the box didn't you?" Maki's mother placed her mug on the table, turned off the radio and looked Maki seriously in the eyes. Her mother never showed that she was angry but Maki could trace it in her tone and the way she talked. Feeling the guilt coursing through her, she averted her eyes fast. If there was one thing she didn't want to ruin that was her image to her parents. For them, she was a straight A student that could balance everything in her life. There was brief silence between the mother and child before her mother spoke. "Don't worry dear, i'm not angry but there's something you must know."

"What is it, Mama?" She asked still averting her face on her mother. But at least, she was relieved that everything was over now.

"Well, don't be surprise dear, but both of you were cursed."

"CURSED!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"CURSED!?" Maki couldn't believe it came from her mother, who was a more scientific person than her. Yet, she knew very well that her mother never told a single lie, just like how she told her that Santa Claus was real.

"Yeah for now, wait for your girlfriend here to wake up then you will know it yourself."

"I understand Mama...WAIT she is not my girlfriend!" Maki was flustered along with the thought that: Her mother was the one who rescued and nursed them. Then surely, she must have seen them in that embarrassing position which would spiral to a bunch of misunderstandings.

"Don't worry, Me and your father accept whatever your preference are. Well, i personally like your taste, she is very cute."

"Thanks, i already know th- WAIT that's not what i mean!" Maki was blushing with mixed embarrassment and panic. She had to clear up the misunderstanding fast but her emotions kept messing with her thought process. "Let me just made one thing clear, she is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh i'm sorry dear, you were lying very intimate with your NOT girlfriend here," Maki's mother said with a hint of both sarcasm and teasing. She sipped her mug, trying to hide her obvious smile. "In fact, if the room was not a mess and both of you were not wounded. I just probably let the two of you do...you know more NOT couple's stuff."

"It's not like that at all! And she is really not my girlfriend!" Maki shouted as she became much redder than a tomato.

"See now you're looking straight at me. So just rest for now and enjoy your time with your NOT-"

"I get it!" She cut her mother's words quickly. She was pretty sure that her next line would be 'girlfriend' again.

Not wanting another teasing, she followed her mother's advice. She lied down again on the bed. This time, she was the one who held Honoka's hand tightly as she looked closely at Honoka. She had bandages wrapped around her back plus she had some small bruises and cuts to her arms, legs and even in the neck. Maki felt genuinely sorry for her; she was thinking of something that could repay Honoka when her mother spoke again.

"If you're trying to think of something that can repay her, just give your NOT girlfriend some kisses. Like in the fairy tales that i told you before," Maki's mom suggested with no plan to stop her teasing. Maki felt herself dying from sheer embarrassment on her mother's words. Normally, she could just shrug or retort harshly anyone who teased her like that be it even Umi or Eli but her mother was an exception to that rule. "I mean, she was your knight in shining armor after all."

"SHE DEFINITELY DON'T NEED THAT! And for the last time, she is not my-" Maki achieved the highest shade of her red and about to blow off her steam when she heard Honoka's faint voice.

"Maki...chan..."

"Honoka! Honoka are you alright?"

"Yeah i told you, i'm fine." Honoka was eager to answer, smiling brightly at Maki. As soon as she saw that smile, her worries dissipated in an instant. She felt herself about to become melodramatic but she had to suppress these feelings mainly because of the wide grin of her mother.

"You're really weird, saying that after-"

"Ah-hem...i'm glad that you two are happy but you're not fine. On the contrary, both of you are in a grim condition." Mrs. Nikishino cut their tear inducing reunion with a voice that much serious from before.

"Is this about the curse, that you mentioned before."

"Yes, but before that let me tell you about that mystery box. It started..." To summarize her long story, it was handed to her mother by her grandmother when they started a family. It was said that it was the sole duty of every generation of Nikishinos to guard it because it contained a very dreadful curse. Well, she didn't know what the curse was but she did what exactly what she was told and concealed the box in a secret room until it was the right time for her to pass it on her daughter. That was the plan however this happened.

"Well, if you want to know about your curse feel free to leave the bed now."

For Maki, it didn't bother her how 'dreadful' this curse was. After all she had been through this Sunday, she could say that she already experience the worst. But that soon would be all fine as long as she could get away from Honoka, not because she hated her but whenever she was near her, she was starting to lose the concept of what was normal. Exploring a secret room, uncovering an ancestral secret and getting this 'curse' in the process, all of them were outside her realm of expectations. But the main reason why she wanted to avoid Honoka was the 'strange feelings' that were present every time when she was with her. She didn't know what to do with these feelings or when did it start but all she knew that it was something that couldn't be explained by logic. So her contemplating came to an end with one conclusion: Whatever that curse was, it was better than being together with Honoka.

"Maki-chan are you ready." Honoka was looking at Maki without any fears in her eyes, brimming with optimism even after all what happened. And that same optimism, was gradually rubbing on Maki. " _Well, what's the worst that can happen._ " She thought that and gave a simple nod as a response. "Okay, on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"WHAT IS THIS! What's happening? Why can't i-"

At Honoka's signal, they both left the bed on the opposite sides but something strange occurred, they couldn't leave each other. The strange part was, they were just **connected by finger to finger** yet no matter how much they pulled, stretched and moved away, they couldn't separate themselves from one another. Maki found it really weird because earlier she even made some random movements with her hands but now they were stuck with only a finger. She urged Honoka to do it over and over again. And after a few minutes, they found themselves exhausted, lying on the bed again with their fingers still linked.

"That is the curse that i'm telling you. When i found you two, you're already like that," Mrs. Nikishino stated. She paused and took her time to sip her hot chocolate before continuing, "While treating you both, i performed some test and my conclusion was: You two cannot be separate anymore. Well, you can use your fingers but **in exchange another body part must always remain in contact**."

 **Nikishino Maki 5 stages of grief**

 **Stage one: Denial**

"What!? You can't be serious. Surely, there must be another explanation for this!" Maki exclaimed loudly. She couldn't believe what she just heard especially the 'you two cannot be separate anymore' with Honoka. As an inspiring doctor, she studied some basic psychology to deal with the mentality of her future patients. She developed a strong mind along with it but she was still human. There was a limit of how much her mind could handle especially when worse came to worst.

"I know your situation is difficult to accept but at least you end a 400 years curse." Maki's mother was softly holding her daughter's free hand, trying to make her compromised her condition but it was not helping.

"Ahaha i get it. This must be a prank and a well made one. Mama, you got me good there at 'cannot be separate' part. But you can turn off the hidden camera now," Maki said, the desperation was leaking from her words. She was sweating heavily despite the fact that the whole room was air-conditioned.

"But Maki-chan, we tried everything and we're still like this."

"What are you saying Honoka, i'm sure this is nothing but a superglue and a strong one to boot." She had lost it, the distress could be clearly seen in her eyes. She believed more her make-up fantasy, that all of this was just a genius prank or that she was part on some hidden camera TV show.

"You're just hurting yourself dear, remember acceptance is the first way to happiness."

"You're still trying to act Mama. I'm sure Nozomi is the mastermind for this." Maki kept drowning herself with her delusions, ignoring the pitied looks that her mother and Honoka were giving. "Nozomi! Where are you? Show's over now."

"Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan is not here. And there was no super glue or prank to begin with. We are-"

"Listen Honoka, you and me were not connected it was just a super-" Maki put her hands on Honoka's shoulders then she stopped instantly. " _Wait_ ' _i put my hands on Honoka's shoulders' how did that happen_? _How could my left hand which was stuck with Honoka's right hand earlier became free_? _Did the superglue lose its effects already_?" She thought a chain of questions which was quickly answered when she saw **Honoka's toe touching her foot**. It was just like what her mother said, always another body part must remain in touch.

"Oh, our hands are free now. Isn't this good news Maki-chan." Honoka was all happy and smiling brightly. Meanwhile, Maki looked devastated like some bad news was delivered. She finally came to the realization that all of this was real and she didn't like a single bit of it.

"Mama...so it's really like this?" Maki asked with a defeated tone.

"Unfortunately, yes." Maki's mother said bluntly. She was a doctor after all so breaking the news to her patients whether its good or bad was a normal thing to her.

"Aha ha ha so we are like this." Maki gave a broken laugh. She couldn't accept it. No, she didn't want to accept. Earlier, she was just peacefully playing the grand piano and sipping her hot chocolate. She asked herself where did she go wrong and then Honoka was the first thing that appeared in her mind.

"So it's true about the body parts but it's kinda fun like playing twister together with Maki-chan," The leader said happily, smiling like being ignorant about the gravity of the situation. And seeing that ever-smiling face of hers, only advanced Maki's stage to another level.

 **Stage two: Anger**

"IT'S NOT FUN AT ALL! Please tell me if there's a duration for this! You can't mean this is-"

"Forever? Yes it's forever, dear. The two of you are now connected for the rest of your lives, congratulations," Maki's mom said joyously as she clapped her hands like congratulating a newly wed couple.

After that, Maki was just silent with the 'connected for the rest of your lives' echoing in her mind. She could take all the exhaustion, bruises and all those bad experiences but not this. " _What did i do to deserve this? I am always a good girl in Santa's list, so why? Why is this happening now? With Honoka of all people, why her?_ " A series of questions loomed her mind again until Honoka bumped her, **c** **onnecting her from shoulder to shoulder**.

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan i'm just testing so...we are going to like this forever now, hehe." Honoka apologized while scratching the back of her head; Maki just shivered by the horror of those words. She was right, they were eternally like this and it only meant one thing: They were going to do everything together from this day forward. The thought of eating with Honoka, bathing with Honoka and sleeping with Honoka were enough to transform her state of denial to anger. Anger because " _it was all Honoka's fault so why did i suffer too._ " And that thought slowly building up her rage towards the leader.

"Well Kousaka-san i'm sorry, that you became involved in this fate." Maki's mother formally apologized and bowed her head. This sight infuriated Maki more. " _I am the true victim her so why apologize to her._ " She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying any words and unconsciously clenched her hand.

"It's alright, everything will work out eventually." Honoka said, lustered with the same optimism as earlier. However, her remark only increased Maki's vexation, like how could she be so sure about that. They were struck by something that even her mother, a well renowned doctor couldn't do a thing. So how could she have the audacity to say that 'everything will work out' when she was clearly had no idea about it. This was not the time for them to go: Que sera sera.

"I see...then i will inform the Kousaka residence later saying that you will be spending the night here," Mrs. Nikishino spoke formally and by formally like Maki's cold tone. She finished her hot chocolate and left the room. But when she was at the door she became fidgety and kept glancing back and forth. After a minute, she turned back her steps and moved beside Honoka. "Umm..Kousaka-san, if you don't mind since you're going to live with us. Can i...call you Hono..ka from now on. It's not because i want to alright, its just weird that i call my daughter's friend like that." Maki's mother was nervously blushing and kept shifting her eyes towards the leader. Maki could only give a questioning glare to her mother followed by an immediate notion. " _I'm glad_ _, i'm not_ _a tsundere like you, Mama._ "

"Of course, Mama." Honoka answered, giving a radiant smile meanwhile a tiny little detail on her remark left both mother and daughter were stunned. Maki's mother had a reaction like she was struck by an arrow of cuteness while Maki was silently shaking out of irritation. She grabbed a nearby pillow again and squeezed it very hard to calm herself. Honoka was puzzled for a second until she realized what she just said. "Ah! Sorry my tongue slipped, it's because Maki-chan always call you like, hehe."

Maki's mother was shaking too after that but with a different reason. She quickly ran her hands towards Honoka's arms and squeezed it very hard to calm herself. " **Yo-you can call me Mama from now on!** " her mother shamelessly exclaimed. Maki judging stares continued to grow while she recovered herself from shaking.

"Sorry, i can't do that, hehe." Honoka tendered a sweet laugh in return.

"...Okay..it's understandable...i supposed.." Maki's mom was looking dejected with her eyes downcast. She released her gripped and let her eyes stared the ground. " _So you are really expecting it!_ " Maki thought as she was starting to see her mother on different light.

"Not until you call me, Honoka first," Honoka said with a cute tone. Again, Maki's mother reacted like she was hit by 5 more arrows of pure cuteness. She began trembling and panting heavily then she excitedly grasped Honoka's two hands.

" **Hono..ka...** " Mrs. Nikishino called her name shyly, averting her face and trying to hide her obvious blushed.

"What is it, Mama?" The leader answered with a cute head tilt. This time a whole barrage of arrows of pristine cuteness rained upon her Mama (Mama?) as she began pampering the bread loving girl. Meanwhile, Maki was really trying her hardest to suppress her anger but these two were testing the limit of it and watching their warm mother and daughter (daughter?) scene only boosted anger more.

"Honoka dear, steak is for dinner and by the way i'm going to buy some strawberry cake for dessert. You like strawberries, don't you?" Maki's (and Honoka's) Mama said in a pleasing tone.

"Mou, Mama you don't need to do that." Maki raised an eyebrow at Honoka's remark. It seemed that because of her mother's spoiling, she activated her 'cute spoiled child mode'.

"But i want too. After all, i have another cute little daughter now." Her mother gave a gentle smile, then excuse herself. But when she was about to leave, a gentle tug stopped her.

"Mama...thank..you.."

" **SO CU** \- Ah...but Mama has to go. I promise, Mama will spend all her time with you after this." Her face was calm and normal but her hand that was holding her mug was quivering fast.

"You...promise..." Honoka said it, maximizing her cute tone, cute angle and cute eyes. That cute 3-hit combo only K.O her mother's demeanor. She suddenly collapsed on the floor but quickly recovered for round two.

"I PROMISE! I will be with you all the time even in bed!" She exclaimed shamelessly again but this time her inner intentions were leaking. As Maki watched the two, she was starting to be less and less afraid on her mother. But she had to quickly interrupt their conversation especially where its headed.

"Mama don't forget the hospital, you have to go now."

"Ah of course, of course. I'll be going now. Don't worry Honoka dear, we have a long night to continue our conversation, okay." Her mother returned to her normal self fast and gave a mischievous wink at Honoka. She made her way to the door afterwards. Maki was just glad that even with that state, her mother was still professional about her work. But before she was able to pull the doorknob, she was stopped again by the bread loving girl.

"Mama...take...care.." She shouted sweetly. As soon as her mother heard that, she almost fell over but managed to support herself on the door. She slowly turned her head to Honoka and waved awkwardly.

After their mother left, a long silence enveloped the room but it was nothing more than a lull before the storm. They were still stuck **from shoulder to shoulder** and Honoka had no idea how much rage Maki had accumulated. And it would only take for her one step to detonate the entire landmine.

"Don't be so glum Maki-chan, just look this in a different perspective. On the bright side, you have me, and i promise you that we are going to have lots of fun from now on," Honoka said together with her signature smile. While she may have the earnest of intentions to quell Maki's worries and fears, her remark only had an opposite effect on Maki.

"Why."

"Huh, Maki-chan, i don't get it."

"WHY!"

"Maki-chan calm down, i'm sure everything will work out-"

"DON"T YOU GET IT! We are going to be like this forever!" Maki wrestled Honoka, pinning her down in the bed. Her hands were shaking with extreme anger while her body had plenty of adrenaline coursing through her. She tightly locked Honoka's arm and legs as she began barraging her with bunch of questions. "How can we go to school now? How can we tell this to everyone? What about our career as school idols? How can we have a normal life now? What will happen to us? Why are you-" She only stopped her frenzy of rage when she noticed herself already crying, her tears were falling directly to Honoka's face who was looking at her with no grudge in her eyes. She knew Honoka was not at fault and was just trying to console her yet she let emotions get the best of her. She kept crying until she felt Honoka's arms softly wrapping to her waist and pulling her closer. This position was similar from the last time only with their positions were reversed. Honoka was gently brushing Maki's hair while she was trying calm herself down. The 'strange feelings' were there again, " _Why are you so unfair, i'm erupting with anger earlier so why, with a simple touch, i feel like it's all gone now._ " After drying her tears, Maki had a rapt gaze at Honoka which the girl answered with a radiant smile.

"Why are you always smiling?" Maki asked, not bothering to move away from Honoka. She felt a state of peace and serenity which were much greater than playing the piano and sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"That's because-"

"I'm sorry dears, i forgot my bag OHHH-" Her mother entered the room and caught them in action. Well, Maki was intimately lying over Honoka while giving a dreamy look so of course her mother would misunderstand. But instead of scolding or getting angry, she was...excited. She quickly gave a thumb's up to her daughters while her free hand was covering her nose. Honoka was clueless about the meaning of that thumb's up was while Maki was deep crimson and buried her face to Honoka's shoulder. "I'm sorry dears, next time i'm going to knock. For now, don't mind me, just continue what you're doing."

"Thank you Mama, did you hear that Maki-chan, let's continue now."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have already written the full chapter but i cut this for now. Because, its harder to proofread with long chapters and my typing speed was super slow. Also there will some HonoHarem on the later chapters especially when the other muses appear.**

 **Well, that's all. Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

"IT"S NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL!" When Maki snapped out to her trance-like state, she found herself lying on Honoka with her face buried on Honoka's shoulder. Obviously, she immediately went all-red and moved away from the ginger. However, her panicking made her stumbled and crash landed on something (or someone). She felt her head had landed on something soft and squishy. " _That's weird, i never felt this sensation before. What is this 'softness' its so soothing._ " This piqued her intellectual curiosity more as she inserted her right hand inside something cloth-like, fondling whatever that mushy thing. There were many factors that telling her to stop like the cloth-like thing, the light moans that she was hearing as well as her body that was reacting warm and fuzzy. But even with all of that, her 'scientific side' dominated her mind like a mad scientist who was in the middle of discovering something amazing. She kept her heart (and hands) firm to the resolve that " _Why is something soft like this was hidden from the world?_ " She had no knowledge of this 'squishy thing' but it was something that she could touch forever. The peace that emanating from it was something that she definitely need, after all the series of bad things that happened in her life. However, that fleeting moment instantly turned into a nightmare scene when she opened her eyes and saw three things: First, her right hand was groping Honoka's boobs and she was braless. Second, Honoka's hands were covering her face, trying to hide her transparent blush. Third, her mother had a wide grin on her face, giving her a two thumb's up.

"It's really not like this, i just-" Maki cut her own quickly words because her next lines would be " _I just want to feel it more._ " She shook her head as she mentally fought these thoughts. She was certainly not a pervert but she never expected that boobs were so...magical; she almost lost herself to that. But that not erased the fact that Honoka and her mother watched her did that.

"Oh, sure, sure definitely **NOT** like that," Her mother replied sarcastically, not removing that mischievous smile of hers. Then, took the bag that she forgot on the top of the drawer. Maki swore that she caught a glimpse of baby blue bra-like that, sticking out on her mother's bag, however before she could inquire about it, Honoka interrupted her.

"Don't worry Maki-chan it's alright, it's a bit surprising at first but i'm glad you're gentle with me." Honoka forgave her with a light-hearted smile. But that kind gesture, only burned Maki, who was sinking in the deepest pit of embarrassment and guilt. She couldn't even look at the leader in the eyes, knowing that her hands had committed something Nozomi-like. But most importantly-

"Honoka...why are you not wearing a bra?" She definitely felt it, Honoka's naked skin.

"I dunno, i was wearing one earlier but when i woke up its all gone, i still have my panties though," She replied casually, not a bothered that she didn't have a bra at all. In fact, she didn't even leave a room for doubt on whatever or whoever took her bra.

"You idiot! That's not something a girl should say!" In addition for being dense, Honoka was clearly lacking in the tact department. And those traits were driving Maki to the edge. Well, Maki was the type who always used logic on any move but Honoka was the polar opposite of that.

"EHH! But you're the one who asked."

"Now, now, i'm sure Maki dear have a valid reason, for doing that." Her mother was deftly changing the subject. Maki was sure that she was culprit, the bluish thing she saw earlier must be Honoka's bra but before she could confirm about it, Honoka interfered once again.

"So why did you do that, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked happily, brimming with innocence in her eyes. And it only increased the pressure for Maki ten-fold as both Honoka and her Mother had an expectant look on their faces.

Maki was silent on that question. Well, she couldn't say that 'It was all an accident, i swear! I felt something strangely soft so i put my hands and examined it. I did it all for science.' Even though its the truth, she doubted Honoka and her mother would believe something far fetched of a story. So she resorted to...

"It-it's all your fault!"

"EHH! But Maki-chan, you are the one who pinned down me on the bed."

"I don't care! When i say it's your fault, it's your fault!" She gave in to the pressure and started being unreasonable, but she couldn't face them if she didn't do that. At the present time, she was facing an arduous ordeal that may cost her image and sanity, but it was nothing more like a trailer of the full movie especially when she was going to live with Honoka from this day forward.

"Well, it was really your fault, Honoka dear."

"EHH! You too Mama?"

"It's because Honoka dear is super cute that's why Maki dear can't help herself, she was a growing girl after all." Maki couldn't allow that remark to pass. This time for sure, she was going to ask about Honoka's bra and nothing could stop her.

"What about the blu-"

"Then..i guessed it's really my fault then, hehe." Fate was really on her mother side as Honoka interrupted her for the third time. She gave a cute clumsy expression, like she forgot something with her tongue sticking out and her right hand lightly hitting the top of her head.

" **SO CU-** Ah i forgot to tell something important, all the maids here are gone, i gave them all a vacation. Right now, it's only the three of us here." Again, Her mother broke a crucial news with a carefree tone. Maki glared at her mother but she answered it with a "Sorry" while mimicking Honoka's cute expression.

"So even Shizuku and Manaka...why Mama?"

"To be frank, we can't let them know about your circumstances, that also applies to the two of you. Even though both of you have the curse now, we must still keep the tradition to conceal this secret from the rest of the world," Her mother said seriously. Maki knew when her mother used that tone it really meant business. Usually, she was just silent when this happened but she couldn't hide her worries anymore.

"Like we can keep that a secret! This curse was too obvious! We have school and the muse so how can you expect us to-"

"I think that's for the two of you to figure out, isn't it? Don't worry dears, i'll be taking breaks from the hospital early too, so i will help in any way i can."

"Then help us NOW!"

"Oh my, look at the time i have to go, my patients are waiting. Good luck, you two." Her mother winked at her daughters then quickly made her way to the door. Like always, Honoka was totally clueless about that 'good luck' was and Maki was blushing red as felt that her mind drifted away on something, something bluish-like . "AH!" It took her a few seconds to realize that she failed to confront her about Honoka's bra.

 **Stage Three: Bargaining**

The two were left alone again, both lying in the bed **connected by foot to foot**. Honoka had her happy aura on while Maki was silent, counting her reasons to live. It was only a short time when they learned about the curse but she felt that she was going crazy already, and it was all Honoka's fault. Maki was resting, facing away from Honoka when she felt the girl's finger was poking her back.

"Nee, Maki-chan."

"Maki-chan!"

"What is it?" Maki answered with an annoyed tone but when she turned to her back, she was surprised to see a rare sight. Honoka was all-red and fidgeting like a lovestruck junior waiting for her senior to notice her, not like it was based on Maki's experience or anything.

"..Maki-chan...let's go to that...place," Honoka said weakly which Maki she found quite seductive. This was not only the things she considered alluring in Honoka: Those soft breasts earlier, sinful figure as well as those voluptuous thighs. But the thing that stood out the most was her unawareness of those things, that Maki referred as 'innocently lewd'.

" _WAIT! What am i thinking? Nikishino Maki you're not_ _a pervert, it's all Honoka's fault for making me conscious of these things._ "

"Wh-where is th-that place?" She mentally slapped herself and put her train of thoughts back on the right track. She knew Honoka very well. While, she may be stupid and always had that annoying smile of hers, but she was oblivious to love and never asked for something indecent.

"...You know...the place where you're..going to pull down my...skirt..." Honoka replied with a much feeble tone. Meanwhile, Maki paralyzed and shaking lightly; she couldn't believe what she just heard. It was-

" _SKIRT! SKIRT! Did she just say 'pull down my skirt'? Nikishino Maki calm down, calm down. Surely, no need to panic, there's always a logical explanation for this._ "

"Wh-why do you think i will pull down your skirt?" She asked it with a regained composure.

"Ah, you're right? Sorry Maki-chan, i didn't think it through, you need to pull down my panties too."

Maki was silent but train of thoughts instantly went full overdrive. She still couldn't believe what she just heard this time. It was-

" _PANTIES! PANTIES! Nikishino Maki your heart, calm down. What happened? I'm sure Honoka means every word she said but why? Why did she wants to pull down her panties? Unless she means, we are going to do 'that'?_ "

"So let me get this straight, you want me..to pull down your panties?"

"Yeah." Honoka gave a candid nod.

"Why?"

"Why you...asked? Isn't it just natural, i mean i'm...going to...do that...after all.." Honoka replied shyly. Meanwhile, Maki's inner self was hyperventilating, her train of thoughts gone off tracks and began flying to the air. " _She really means '_ _that'! She was planning to seduce me from the start, she was waiting for this whole moment. With only the two of us here and i couldn't escape her grasp. I'm sure that me, groping her boobs earlier is all part of her plan to make me have dirty thoughts about her._ "

"Sorry, i won't do shameless things."

"EHH! Maki-chan but i really need you."

"I-i know i grope you earlier but if you want someone to pull down your underwear ask Umi or Kotori, not me i ju-"

"Right now, i only want Maki-chan to pull down my panties!" Honoka shouted. Which Maki took as a confession (confession?) even if it was a tad dirty for her liking, nevertheless it was simple and Honoka-like. Just like how Honoka had always been. " _So she wasn't trying to seduce me, she just want to confess_ " Maki was teary eyed and genuinely touched on her words, although she was slightly guilty for doubting Honoka's intentions, that was soon washed away when she saw the honest face her lover( lover?). In someone's perspective, her confession may be a bit tawdry but she felt it, Honoka's sincere and earnest feelings that enveloping her body.

"Maki-chan, are you alright? You're crying." As usual, Honoka comforted Maki by wrapping her arms against the redhead's waist. But this time, Maki hugged back, she couldn't explain it but there was an indescribable happiness overflowing within her. Maki's hug got tighter as she faced her lover and gave a heartfelt smile.

"Maki-cha-" Honoka was about to say something but it was cut by Maki closing her face towards Honoka's face, meeting them with forehead to forehead. The redhead could clearly hear the ginger's breathing. Also, she was blushing redder than her hair, but she those things were not important. Right now, the only thing that matters the most, was to savor this wonderful moment with her girlfriend (girlfriend?).

"...Let's just stay like this...okay." Maki was aware that she was still smiling and blushing like an idiot, but she couldn't help it, she was in a bliss. Her heart was beating like a drum and her stomach were filled with butterflies. She wondered if this what her Mama felt when she fell in love with her Papa.

"So..you're going to pull down my panties?" Honoka asked, oblivious to the endearing atmosphere. Maki just shrugged Honoka's pantie pulling obsession. Normally, she would scold or retort for ruining the moment but she was too happy for that, plus it might be Honoka's way of asking about her confession.

"Well it can't be help, you're so hopeless. I guess you really need someone like me in your life." Maki giggled and gave another smile to Honoka.

"Thank you Maki-chan, please take care of me."

"You idiot, you need to take care of me too." She pulled Honoka again for another hug after that, sharing their happiness and love (love?) with each other. Minutes had passed, She felt Honoka's hug was getting tighter in fact it was forceful.

"I'm sorry..Maki-chan, i..can't hold it any longer." Honoka had a pained expression as she kept twitching her body which Maki found quite sexy. Technically, they were girlfriends now, so Maki had a excuse to think these thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright? HonokAhhh-" Her words turned into a moan when Honoka cupped her boobs. Honoka kept fondling her chest with a pained display. If this happened on another time, she might just kick Honoka, but they were a couple now also she remembered that she groped her boobs earlier, so it just might be her girlfriend's way of returning the 'favor'.

"You have to take me there please.." Honoka writhed her body as she squeezed Maki's boobs. She never knew Honoka could be so brazen. Maki was in deep thought for a moment, there were lovers so it was probably legit to do 'that'; they were not married but they had a curse which bond them much stronger than any marriage, plus she was feeling the same way too or something far greater. Honoka was very close to her two childhood friends and even though Maki was not a love expert, she was sure that both of them had romantic feelings for her girlfriend, it was way too obvious to go unnoticed. As a matter of fact, almost everyone knew about this except Honoka herself. When Maki thought all of that she couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy, it may be super selfish on her side but she wanted Honoka to be with her and her alone.

"..I-i'm going to do it now alright, yo-you should be grateful okay..." She moved on the top of Honoka then took a good look at her lover's erotic but at the same time innocent face. Even though, the whole room was air-conditioned, Maki was burning with passion for her girlfriend. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside, fully revealing the sight of her scarlet bra. Then, proceeded to the loosening of her skirt but before she could completely remove her skirt, Honoka asked her a very strange question.

"Maki-chan, why are you undressing?"

"WHA- don't ask that you idiot! This is what you...want right? In..exchange..don't ever look at other girls..okay..."

"Umm Maki-chan, I just want to go to the bathroom." As soon as she heard that her train of thoughts self-destruct while her whole world that were filled with fluttering butterflies and happy things suddenly face extinction just like how dinosaurs did. Their conversation was on a different track to begin with. Maki didn't know if it was possible for a human being to die on sheer embarrassment, but she definitely felt her spirit almost leaving her body. It was not her imagination, if this continued any longer, she was definitely going to be crazy with Honoka in fact she might be halfway on it already.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So when you said to go to 'that' place, it means the bathroom?"

Honoka nodded first before answering, "That's not something a girl should say right? So i just give some hints, just like you said."

"Eiiiiiiii!" Maki covered her face with her both hands and let a shrill screech. But no amount of covering was enough to hide her embarrassment. The 'that' which she was thinking was greatly different from the 'that' of Honoka. She felt herself getting smaller and smaller as Honoka look her innocently in the eyes.

"So what about me pulling your skirt and panties?"

"Ah that , you see my hands were hurt and cannot be use. And since no one here but us, i want your help on...you know..." Honoka showed her hands that had slight blood surfacing on the bandages.

"Eiiiiiiii!" Maki curled herself in the bed and let the same shriek again. She was so busy thinking about herself that she forgot the fact that Honoka was wounded. But the worst part was, she mistook her words as a confession; in her mind she called Honoka 'Girlfriend' already. And arranged the perfect first date plan (Omake chapter alert!) for them.

"Maki-chan are you alright?"

"I'm fine, so when you said that 'i can't hold it any longer' and 'you have to take me there', it literally means 'that'?"

"Yeah, what else could it mean, Maki-chan?" Honoka tilted her head and asked curiously.

"Eiiiiiiii!" She let a high pitched squeak for the last time. At this point, she was almost dead inside as she reached the lowest point of her embarrassment and guilt. Just remembering the vision that she eagerly stripped in front of Honoka, was enough to make her died in embarrassment over and over again. Maki just curled up in her bed, facing away from Honoka and let the embarrassment flow through her. She just kept doing that when she felt Honoka's finger poking her again.

"Nee, Maki-chan."

"Maki-chan!"

"What is it?" She answered but this time, she was still facing away from Honoka. Her mind was still fresh from what happened. " _That was so embarrassing! I_ _t_ _can't get more embarrassing than this._ " She thought that but...

"Maki-chan aren't you cold not wearing your shirt, you have a cute bra by the way." It took her a few seconds before coming to realization, that she was not wearing a shirt and her skirt was loosely opened. She tossed it on the side when she went wild on Honoka earlier, meaning that she was shirtless when talking to Honoka and even now.

"So you saw everything?" She asked with a shattered tone.

"I told you it's not a big deal, we're have the same size anyway." Honoka replied cheerfully, unaware of Maki's state of mind.

Maki found a new hobby through ceiling-watching. She was silent and stared at the familiar ceiling which looked like a void for her.

"Maki-chan it is my fault again?" Honoka was looking at her with face mixed with anxiousness and guilt. Despite of all she had been through, Maki didn't want Honoka to make that face.

"Don't worry, i'm just thinking of my life choices. I'm not mad at all."

"Really so we can go to the bathroom now?"

"SAY THAT FROM THE START, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

The gods of ecchiness continued to smile upon Maki as she led Honoka towards the bathroom. She was silent on the outside, but inside she was trying her hardest to keep her last bits of sanity intact. Good thing Honoka was denser than osmium, and fully believed her excuse that "there was a spider on my clothes, that's why i stripped." So at the very least, she could still salvage her image to the girl even though she was already broken inside.

"Honoka we're here, there's some hand sanitizers on the sink so just use it after you do...that," Maki instructed, but Honoka just had a blank gaze at her.

"Umm...Maki-chan, we can't separate anymore remember." She was too preoccupied that she forgot that they were connected with a rule that **one body part must always touch.** Meaning, she would not only escort Honoka but also be near to her in the toilet. When Maki realized that, she was reluctant to go however Honoka was at her limit and hastily dragged her to the restroom. Maki was nervous and kept glancing from side to side, but before sitting on the toilet, Honoka had a 'strange request' on Maki.

"Ma-maki-chan..." Honoka nervously called her name.

"What is it? Don't worry i will look on the other way, just be done with it."

"Umm..the thing is...can you pull down my..underwear..you said you're going to take care of me right?." She froze on the spot, recalling that she really said that. Honoka showed the blood in her hands for the second time. Again, she was too preoccupied that she forgot that Honoka's hands were unusable. Although, she felt responsible for that, she didn't want to do it or she might catch a glimpse of Honoka's...

"Maki-chan hurry...i can't hold it anymore." Her hand was on her mouth, her face was agonizing on pain and her whole body was twitching lightly.

"Okay, Honoka just wait a second."

No amount of mental preparations were enough to deal with Honoka as the tomato-loving girl entered the state of panic. She was on her knees and lifted Honoka's skirt, revealing a cute blue underwear that matched her stolen bra. Her heart was thumping fast, hands were shaking and her situation was akin to detonating a time bomb while being colorblind. She moved her shaky hands, closing in to Honoka's panties but when her fingers were just centimeters away, she mentally stopped herself.

" _I-i'm going to commit the ultimate act of indecency, am i?_ "

Feeling the point of no return, she grabbed a nearby towel and blindfolded herself. Her **foot was linked to Honoka's foot** so it was easy for her to locate the leader. She began touching the air however because she was panicking, she lost balance and tripped once more. Naturally, she just grabbed whatever in front of her while falling. She face-planted flatly on the floor but in her right hand, she felt something warm and cloth-like. " _That's weird, i never felt any warmth like this. What is- WAIT, Nikishino Maki don't repeat your mistakes again._ " Before Maki's scientific side took over, she slowly took off her blindfold and the first thing she saw was a fresh blue underwear, resting in her right hand; she nervously looked upwards and saw Honoka...(For the ratings of this Fanfic, let's just say a mysterious light appeared.)

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Maki-chan!"

"Hey, Maki-chan!"

Maki felt herself being awoken by the voice of an angel but when she opened her eyes, it was the devil itself. "Ughh...Honoka...what happened?" She found herself pillowing on Honoka's lap, with her mind still groggy from what happened.

"I don't know, but you screamed and passed out, are you alright?"

"Well, i have a nightmare, like i saw something that i shouldn't saw...but thank god it's over, it's really over," Maki said that while on the verge of crying. Not wanting Honoka to see her like that, she moved her right hand and covered her face with something bluish cloth-like. She found it strange, since she never had this kind of hankerchief before but what matters most was her nightmare was over.

"Um..Maki-chan..." Honoka asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Can i have my panties back?" As soon as she heard that question, cold sweats were starting to form in her body. Just like in horror movies, she slowly turned her head towards her right hand. And realized, It was not a hankerchief at all, it was Honoka's panties that she used to wipe her face earlier.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Maki-chan"

"Ugh..Honoka...what- ah i already know." She remembered everything and by everything all those gruesome experiences, flashbacks to her mind like a war veteran recalling all his memories of war. This was truly her worst Sunday ever.

"So can i have my panties back?" Honoka asked shyly again.

"Yeah, just take it back." Maki words were voided as she extended her right hand to Honoka. She was looking at the bathroom ceiling while consulting her inner self about how could she live now. It was not even a whole day with Honoka and she was dead inside already.

"You're not going to pass out again, right?"

"Yeah, i'm fine now." Maki said still voided of emotions. Her right hand was already stiff from holding her panties but Honoka had no intentions of getting it back. Maki turned her glanced at the ginger and saw her fidgeting with her face averting to Maki's.

"Umm...Maki-chan, my hands were still unusable so can...you put it back?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR PANTIES FAULT!" When Maki heard those words, she was revived and felt rage of life flowed through her. She balled up Honoka's underwear and threw it like a baseball pitcher doing a 100 mph pitch. It was a home-run as Honoka's panties broke and flew through the window almost faster than speed of light.

"My panties!"

" _I promise i will do everything to eliminate this curse, I PROMISE!_ " And with that, Maki found a new goal in life by dispelling the said curse. She was desperate and ready to do everything. Needless to say, that was the time when Maki thought of a very dangerous idea.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I just tried to practice write some ecchi chapter since it was not my thing. And also, there will be some harem elements on the later chapters. I already write the later chapters but i have troubles converting it to the computer. The next chapter will cover from bargaining to acceptance while the next next chapter is where the other muse will appear.**

 **That's all thank you for reading.**


End file.
